Waltzing Through Dimensions
by ArcticFire2K
Summary: Blossom has to face several changes when she gets sent through dimensions.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my very first fan-fiction! I just wanted to put this chapter up to see what you would think. Please tell me if you like it or not. I'll be posting up more chapters, soon.  
  
Thank You!  
  
  
  
The City of Townsville:  
  
  
  
Nothing in time could change this little town. Everyone is safely put in his or her place. Whether it is safe homes or the local prison. Yes, when you live in Townsville you're there for life!  
  
Why, the most popular "helpers" of this law are the one and only, Powerpuff Girls. They help protect the town and keep crooks and monsters where they belong. Without them, Townsville would definitely be doomed...  
  
-----------  
  
"Buttercup, leave Bubbles alone!" Blossom scolded, chasing after her sisters; "We're going to leave soon. You guys have to get along!"  
  
"Who died and made you boss?" Buttercup snapped and went on tormenting her crying sister.  
  
"Professor!" Bubbles cried and ran towards the garage where he was. She quickly hid behind him and stuck her tongue out at Blossom and Buttercup.  
  
"Girls, what are you doing to Bubbles?" Professor asked, annoyed. He quickly got his head out of the car to only see Blossom standing there in shock. "Blossom? I thought you knew better than to pick on Bubbles!"  
  
"But, Professor, I didn't…" She replied, looking for Buttercup with her x- ray vision.  
  
"No 'buts', Blossom." He crossed his arms in disappointment. "What am I going to do with you?" He said quietly and shrugged. "Have you seen your sister anywhere?"  
  
"She vanished the last I saw her…" Blossom sighed. This just wasn't her day. She wasn't even looking forward to the outing with the Professor and her sisters. She seemed to have gotten on their nerves all day.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and pointed to the car. She got the message and flew in, Bubbles following.  
  
"Man, Buttercup is so mean to me!" Bubbles growled to her sister in the front seat while buckling up.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve saying that!" Blossom snapped. "You know I wasn't the one that was tormenting you! Buttercup was."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Bubbles replied, sarcastically, "That's what I was just talking about!"  
  
"Then why didn't you defend me back there?" She pointed to where the Professor had been standing. "I tried to defend you against Buttercup and this is how you repay me? By letting me get scolded for something I hadn't done?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Blossom…" Bubbles sighed. "I guess I just got distracted." She shrugged and watched as the Professor and Buttercup came into the car. Buttercup came into the backseat with Bubbles and buckled in.  
  
"Are we ready?" The Professor asked, buckling in himself.  
  
"Yes!" Bubbles and Buttercup answered. Blossom buckled in and sunk into the front seat, crossing her arms.  
  
The Professor noticed Blossom not responding and wondered, what was wrong. He figured she would snap out of it when he took them to eat. He hoped she would, anyway.  
  
"Ok!" He smiled. He started the car and quickly shifted it into reverse. Pulling out of the driveway, they were on their way to Down-Townsville.  
  
------------------------------  
  
There was, surprisingly, no traffic on the way there. A few people were on the streets, here and there, but not much.  
  
Bubbles' and Buttercup's laughter filled the air all the way there. The Professor and Blossom stayed, mostly, quiet. Blossom had no intention of talking to any of them.  
  
"So, how was your day, Blossom?" He asked, trying to break the ice a little.  
  
"Fine other than all of the bad things that have happened to me." She snapped. "How was yours?"  
  
"Um… just fine, I guess." He replied. "Great move, Utonium!" He thought to himself.  
  
They pulled up at a shopping center. It had where Bubbles wanted to go and where they wanted to eat.  
  
They all got out of the car, Bubbles going first. She couldn't wait to get her 'hands' on the latest Leonardo DiCaprio magazine and the limited edition Bobbing head! She had been saving up for weeks to get it and she finally had enough.  
  
"Eh, I don't see what's so great about a stupid 'Bobbing Head'!" Buttercup snickered at the Promotion Poster. "All it does is… bob its head!" She imitated it as the Professor and even Blossom giggled.  
  
"I think they're super-duper cool!" Bubbles replied and thought a moment. "And he's all mine…" She glared at the poster and took off into the store. The rest of them followed her.  
  
  
  
By the end of their shopping trip, Blossom was starting to join in with all of them. Throwing in a few wisecracks when she could.  
  
They're fun night ended as a cop approached them.  
  
"A giant dimension traveling…" he paused, "thing, has invaded the town. There are said to be two more on the way. Girls, you've got to help us!"  
  
"We'll do our best." Blossom answered. She turned and saw the disappointment on her family's faces. She sighed and slowly flew through the door to get a better look.  
  
It was a "Thing", all right. It was medium sized with massive claws. Its face was hideous with sharp teeth. It had two legs and two arms with spikes on its back and it looked hungry.  
  
Bubbles gasped when she saw it, accidentally loud enough for it to hear her. It turned and gave a loud growl in their direction.  
  
"Girls," Blossom thought a moment and noticed they were the only ones standing there. "First thing's first: we've got to get the Professor out of here!" With that they all lifted him slightly above ground, so they wouldn't be noticed, and flew out towards the car. As they flew him out, she noticed it chasing them.  
  
"Blossom, what'll we do?" Bubbles cried out. "We can't get him out in time!"  
  
"No, we probably won't, Bubbles." Blossom yelled over the load roaring. The Professor bit his lip, hoping she'd come up with a better answer.  
  
They rushed through the halls as fast as they could. It remained silent between the girls. They all knew to keep quiet when Blossom was thinking of how to attack.  
  
"We'll attack him with defense." Blossom stated. "Buttercup, Bubbles, take the Professor out of here. I'll stand by and keep this thing quiet for the time being. Meet me back here as soon as you know he's safe!"  
  
"Got it!" They replied. The Professor sighed in relief to her final decision. He hated to think of himself as Monster Bait.  
  
  
  
The girls flew him out as fast as they could, not seeing two other monsters, about half the first ones' size, coming after them.  
  
Buttercup noticed and knew it was her turn to decide what they would do. She ducted and swerved trying to avoid their attacks. "Bubbles, drop the Professor off over there." She pointed at a dark hallway ahead of them. "This may not be the safest way but we have to, at least, kick their butts before we start to put the Professor's life in danger."  
  
They landed in the hallway and took off as soon as they made sure he was ok.  
  
------------------  
  
Blossom dodged and deflected the attacks of the monster. She couldn't last much longer without at least fighting back. She turned to notice Buttercup and Bubbles fighting two other monsters with all they had.  
  
"Where's the Professor?" She thought. With that, she used her ice breath on it. Keeping it still for at least long enough to get the Professor out of there, wherever he was.  
  
She quickly dove back into the building towards her sisters. She had a feeling he'd be around there if anywhere.  
  
She flew towards a dark hall and saw him standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Blossom!" He called out. "Is it over?"  
  
She flew in his direction and landed, "No, it's not. Why are you here?"  
  
"Buttercup and Bubbles had to get rid of the things following us." He proceeded, "They had no other choice."  
  
"I underst…" She got interrupted by the monster, returning. Slamming her into the floor with its hand. Suddenly, a yellow and red light swarmed around Blossom. She slowly got up, sitting on her knee. She noticed the light and tried to fight her way out but couldn't.  
  
"Blossom!" The Professor yelled, seeing the monster had control of the light swarming around her. He watched in shock as his daughter disappeared before his eyes. A bright glow filled the room and she was gone.  
  
After she disappeared, he noticed the thing was just staring at him with an evil grin. He knelt down to where Blossom had been, not taking his eyes off of it. It laughed a blood-chilling laugh and disappeared the same way Blossom did.  
  
  
  
Bubbles gave an earth-shattering scream at the monster attacking her. She had to think fast because it was getting closer.  
  
Buttercup flew between them leading her monster towards Bubbles'. They, sure enough, collided. It did damage but not enough. Faster and Faster, Buttercup soared through the sky. She turned to notice a bright glow coming from the building.  
  
"What the…" From out of nowhere, the monster raised it's claw and slammed her through the building. She got back up and noticed her mouth was bleeding.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" She yelled with rage coming after it. "Take this sucka!" She yelled, slamming her fist into its stomach. She used her laser eye and made its arms tumble to the ground. She laughed with pride  
  
"I'm glad you're having fun over there but could you please HELP ME!" Bubbles screamed at the top of her lungs. She grabbed a pole and aimed it for its head. The monster only ate it and went after her again. Higher, Bubbles went, trying to get away. She smiled when she saw a green flash in front of her.  
  
"Bubbles, stay there!" Buttercup called out.  
  
"What do you mean "stay there"? He's coming after me!" She yelled but got no answer. She turned and saw Buttercup shove the monster through the building. "I'm glad I put my Leo stuff in the car when I did!" Bubbles giggled to herself. She saw that the monster was destroyed and Buttercup was coming back.  
  
"What would you do without me?" She sarcastically put her arm around Bubbles' shoulders.  
  
"You didn't have to kill it!" She grunted. "Besides, I handled it well on my own!"  
  
"You were screamin' like a baby!" She laughed and flew off. Bubbles growled and flew behind her, arguing all the way.  
  
Buttercup and Bubbles returned. Their hair had ash and dust on it and their faces and arms were covered with scrapes and soot.  
  
"Where's Blossom?" Bubbles asked, noticing the monster was gone and the expression on the Professor's face. "Where is she, Professor?"  
  
"I… I don't know." He lifted his head up towards the sky as if she were up there.  
  
"She… isn't… I mean…" Buttercup stuttered.  
  
"No, I don't think she is…" He replied, sounding as if he wasn't sure himself. "She just… disappeared."  
  
They sat there waiting, as if some miracle was to happen and she would return but nothing happened. She was definitely gone.  
  
Sadly, the girls lifted the Professor in the air and flew home.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Powerpuff Replacement

A mysterious light appeared in the air of Townsville. It went away as fast as it came, only to leave Blossom behind. She floated in the air, wearily. She was really drained but she still had enough energy to fly and notice the Townsville didn't look right. It was very dark and gloomy. Buildings were deserted and burned. Streets were covered with paper and debris. The Townsville Hall building was also dark and lifeless. There was no one around for miles.  
  
"What happened, here?" She asked herself, floating around her once beautiful hometown. "Why would anyone do this?"  
  
She flew down the streets that once glowed with happiness but were now dark and empty.  
  
"It must have sent me to another dimension…" She thought. "I've got to see if my sisters are around!" With that, she flew around Down-Townsville a little more then, took off into the suburbs. She knew she'd find them there if not anywhere else. Slowly, she flew around "her" house and landed near the front door.  
  
"It looks empty," she thought for a moment. "I'll just look around, anyway. It's not like I would be intruding!" She flew in the unlocked door and shut it tight.  
  
"Professor! Girls!" She called out. Nothing but pure silence filled the air.  
  
"Hey, it's me, Blossom! I need some help!" She flew in a little farther but still no answer. "Where could they be?" She said to herself. Looking around, she noticed the house wasn't as clean as always, which made her wonder even more. She didn't hear any footsteps, not even someone breathing. She just heard the wind, whistling outside.  
  
She was filled with doubt and ready to leave when suddenly, she heard music coming from the lab!  
  
"The lab, I totally forgot!" She smiled in relief, knowing the Professor would most likely be down there. He would totally understand her ordeal and without a doubt, help her out! She flew in through the lab door and leaned it, just in case. Slowly, she flew down to the bottom of the lab.  
  
Sure enough, it was him. Only, he looked different. She just saw the back of him but she could tell his hair was longer and looked, purposely, messy. He, also, was wearing a black, long-sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, and thick, black, boots.  
  
"Professor Utonium?" She crept closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" He proceeded with his experiment, not turning to see who she was.  
  
"Uh, well," Blossom stuttered, trying to think of something to say. "I was just in the neighborhood… What's up with you?"  
  
"Listen, you sound kind of young…" He turned to see Blossom. A smile came to his face as he rushed towards her. "Blossom, is that really you?"  
  
"Listen, Professor, I'm not…" She was cut-off by a hug, he was so glad to see "her".  
  
"I missed you so much!" He smiled at her.  
  
"Professor, I'm not who you think I am…" She stated. He looked back at her, puzzled, but was willing to listen. "I know I look and maybe even act like your Blossom but I swear to you, I'm not her. I don't know how I got her, exactly but I know that I need your help. You see, I'm from another dimension…" She stopped when she saw anger form on his face.  
  
"So, you're just here to torment me?" He crossed his arms and glared at her. Much like her Professor did when he thought she was picking on Bubbles.  
  
"No, I'm not. I just…" She got cut off, again.  
  
"Just get out." He stood up, not taking his eyes off of her. She tried to speak but he only stood there pointing to the door. Blossom realized this was going nowhere, and flew out the door: slamming it behind her. He, forcefully, sat back in his chair and sulked.  
  
Blossom flew out of the house with tears of rage forming in her eyes. "What the heck was that?" She thought to herself. "He looked just like the Professor but he wasn't even close in personality! My Professor would have handled it much better than that!"  
  
She flew down in the city: towards the park. She flew towards a park bench and landed. The park was also lifeless. Not a soul, anywhere.  
  
It started to snow and the wind had calmed. She looked towards the sky. All of the stars were visible and glowing bright. She remembered not being able to see them in her Townsville. The only time she would get to see them was when the Professor would take her and her sisters out of the city. A tear fell to the ground when she thought about not being able to go back home.  
  
"Call the cops! There's a Bank Robbery!" A voice was heard back in the city. "We need help!"  
  
Blossom leaped from her seat, "A distress call!" She listened in a little more…  
  
"Someone, help us!" another voice was heard.  
  
"He's got a gun!" someone yelled.  
  
"Why don't you take me out anymore?" a woman's voice was heard.  
  
"Because, you keep comin' back!" a male voice replied.  
  
"Whoops." Blossom giggled. She flew towards the bank that was being robbed and crashed in through the ceiling.  
  
"Not so fast!" She stated, proudly. "I have come to make you regret your actions and prevent you from causing anymore trouble!"  
  
The robber stood there with a smile. "I knew you'd come back! That's why I kept those bullets!" He aimed the gun and shot it at her. She stood her ground, only to be knocked through the wall.  
  
  
  
She rubbed her head in pain, "I never knew bullets could do that. That really hurt." She jumped back out and noticed the room was spinning. She fell back and saw the robber come closer.  
  
"Thanks to these babies, I'll finish you off, once and for all!" He laughed and aimed the gun at her. Blossom was too weak to move. She knew that if she was hit again, she was certain not to make it. What could she do?  
  
The crowd inside the building, gasped. They hated to see another Powerpuff Girl, murdered. The robber had the gun pointed at her from a distance. This was it! The gun fired…  
  
Blossom ducked for her life as it came closer. She closed her eyes and waited…  
  
"What happened?" She heard someone say. The bullet missed her.  
  
"Professor Utonium?" The robber backed up. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"We'll never know, will we?" He smiled walking in front of Blossom. He turned towards her and gave a reassuring smile. She sighed in relief and fell back into the pile of broken wall.  
  
He carried an odd looking gun in his hand. As soon as he knew Blossom was safe, he pointed it towards the robber. "You wanna tell me what this is all about?"  
  
"Nothin', man!" He replied with his hands in the air. "I was just showin' Blossom, here, around the town. Seeing how she hasn't been her in awhile…"  
  
He only smiled and put his head down. "Lock him up!" He told the officers behind him. He put his gun in his pocket when he saw the robber leave, with handcuffs on.  
  
Blossom was just getting her strength back. She hopped on her feet, again and watched as everyone left the building.  
  
He turned toward Blossom, again, and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, checking for any damage.  
  
"Wait a minute…" She replied, slowly, flying a foot away. "First, I come to you asking for help and you kick me out of the house. Then, you practically risk your life to protect me. Now, you're concerned about my wellbeing? …What am I missing here?"  
  
"I guess I owe you an explanation…" He proceeded. "See, I wasn't always like this. Why, you might've considered me to be quite calm and cool- headed. Anyway, I did have girls of my own. One of them was just like you. They called themselves, the Powerpuff Girls." He paused and looked down. "One day, my girls were out fighting crime like they always had. Just, they never came home…" He stopped and looked back up at Blossom, who had lost her stern look. "I don't know what happened to me from then on. I got a horrible temper and I also was into the color black." He lifted his arms away from him, revealing a black shirt, black boots, and a black leather jacket. "My favorite color was blue!" he smiled and put his arms back where they were.  
  
"I guess what I'm getting at is, I didn't mean to snap at you." He stroked his hair back with his hand. "I guess I'm just turning into a crabby old man. …I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Blossom had no idea what to say to that! Why had she thought all of those horrible things about him! "Consider it done." She smiled back.  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
Bubbles sat on her bed and bobbed her "Leo bobbing-head". "Will Blossom ever come back?" She bobbed the head making it say "Yes". "Oh shut up, Leo! You don't know anything!" She smacked it making its head tumble to the ground.  
  
Buttercup watched the head roll towards her. "Get out of here you freak!" She kicked the head out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"LEO!" Bubbles cried and flew down the stairs after it. She grabbed the head and tried to put it back on the body. It popped back off, landing on the floor next to her. "Don't worry, Leo." She said trying to grab the head and prevent it from rolling outside. "The Professor knows CPR! He can save you!" Too late, it rolled outside and on to the street.  
  
"There's a car coming, Leo!" She screamed, flying towards it. The car swerved when it saw Bubbles flying in front of it. It slammed into a fire- hydrant making water fly out of it, uncontrollably. There was just enough water on the street to send the head down the hill and into Down- Townsville.  
  
"Don't drown, Leo!" She checked on the driver to make sure she was all right. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" Carrying the body, she flew off after it.  
  
Buttercup laughed, hysterically, inside the house. "This is the first time I've laughed in awhile." She thought. She flew back downstairs when the mayhem was over. She went to the TV as fast as she could. She knew she couldn't watch it as soon as the Professor came home. She got it turned on and flipped to a Football game.  
  
"Girls, I'm home." He called out, shutting the door.  
  
"Shoot!" Buttercup jumped. She flew towards the TV and turned it off. She saw him enter the room and smiled, innocently.  
  
"So, how was your day?" She flew back on the couch.  
  
"Not so good…" He paused. "Any word from Blossom?" He hesitated.  
  
"Not even a trace." She frowned. "She'll be back, though! Any day now!"  
  
He sighed and walked out of the room. "Where did that thing send her?" He asked himself. He walked back in the living room where Buttercup still sat. "Where's Bubbles?" he asked.  
  
"I think she's still chasing a head." She answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" He jumped, looking out the window.  
  
"Huh? Oh, don't worry. It's just Leo's head." She grinned.  
  
"Oh, you had me worried there!" he answered and walked into the other room.  
  
She looked and listened to see if he was near. He wasn't. She smiled and, quickly, turned on the TV. She sat back on the couch as the Football game appeared on the screen. Suddenly, her eyes grew.  
  
"There has been report of a "Mysterious head" rolling down Townsville." A voice suddenly interrupted the game. Soon, three pictures were shown of Bubbles chasing the head. "Powerpuff Bubbles, has destroyed two cars and injured three people, chasing after this head. This is a major crisis! Please, if you know anyone without a head, please call…"  
  
"Oh!" Buttercup slammed the remote and turned the TV off. She, quickly, flew out of the room…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. New Beginnings

The school bell rang followed by Blossom rushing out the Pokey Oaks Classroom door. She had her books in both arms and was flying straight "home".  
  
It had been a month since that fateful day in her life. The Alt. Professor had let her stay with him until he could find someway to get her home. Blossom was always thinking of her real family. She wondered how they were doing and did they forget about her. She knew she was getting on everyone's nerves the day she left.  
  
"Maybe they were glad to see me leave…" She frowned. Smiling, she shook the thought off. "Nah, I'm too important!" she giggled.  
  
With a pink flash, Blossom was "home". The Professor stood at the, opened, front door, awaiting her arrival. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a stern look filled his face.  
  
"Good Afternoon!" She smiled, not noticing. She saw he wasn't responding. "Alright, what'd I do?" She sighed.  
  
"It's not what you did," he began, "it's what will happen if you keep wearing that color!" He pointed to her pink dress.  
  
She looked down at it with a frown. "What's wrong with it?" She whined.  
  
"It's not black!" He exclaimed. "It's… too bright and cheery! There is one rule in this house that you must obey if you plan to stay here: Wear only black. I'll except blue, on occasion." He reached behind him and threw a bag in her direction. She caught it, with a leap.  
  
"What is it?" She said, digging through the bag. She found it and pulled it out. It revealed a dress identical to hers except the colors had rotated. Black was where the pink used to be and pink was where the black used to be.  
  
"I'll let you wear pink in the middle but no more!" He looked down at what seemed to be a disappointed Blossom. He put his hands in his pockets wondering when she was going to reply. "Geez, at least say something!" He thought.  
  
A smile slowly grew on her face. "It's adorable!" She exclaimed and flew in the house, slamming her room door behind her. He stared up towards her room door, curiously scratching his head.  
  
"I'll never figure her out…" He walked in his lab and shut the door. He had to find some way to get her back. He was getting too attached and used to having her around. He didn't want that!  
  
------------------  
  
Blossom threw her books on her bed and held out her new outfit to take another look. "Now he's got me into the black thing!" She smiled. "Well, at least Buttercup would be proud!" With one quick spin, she changed out of her old dress and into her new. It fit perfectly. "I guess I could get used to it." Her hair bow fell off onto the bed so she picked it up and stared at it. "One things for sure," she thought, "this will never go! I don't care if he likes it or not." She reached into one of the loops and pulled out an I- ZoneTM picture of her family. It revealed them all sitting on the stone edge of the water fountain in Townsville Park, except for her. She was standing on the Professor's shoulder, leaning on his head. She smiled at the memory and quickly placed it back in the loop and placed her bow back on her head.  
  
A knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Blossom?" The Professor called. "Come out when you're done. I have something to tell you!" He jumped back when he saw the door fly open. "That was fast!" He exclaimed. He shaped his hands into a frame and aimed them at Blossom. "Great! Now you blend in with the house!"  
  
Blossom smiled in reply. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" She flew in the air at his level.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I was doing a little research on a certain monster that had invaded Townsville 6 months ago. It's very similar to that same monster that you described to me, earlier. It has also been said that it has a history of dimension traveling." He read the paper a little and gave it to Blossom. Her face filled with joy when she saw the sketched version of it.  
  
"That's it!" She exclaimed. "That's the monster that sent me here! I just know it!"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, making sure she knew it was… it.  
  
"Positive!" She stated and gave the paper back to him. "Did it say where we can find it?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," he began, "I've been tracing his recent appearances throughout all of the dimensions, this one especially. It seems it stays at a particular one more than most: yours. He's not there now, though. Anyway, when it comes here, it's always in about 18 months. I guess it has to torture all of the other dimensions in a row before getting here."  
  
"So," she thought a moment and her eyes grew, "it'll be here in a year?"  
  
"It should be, anyway." He paused. "If we can get it back here and defeated, you might be able to get back home."  
  
Blossom's face grew even happier but then to a frown. "I could barely manage to stay alive the last time. How can I defeat it, now?"  
  
The Professor put the paper back in his pocket and knelt down towards her. "I gave it some thought." He said. "You're definitely going to have to be stronger. Even my Blossom was stronger than you."  
  
Blossom frowned, "Then, what'll I do?"  
  
He looked at his lab and then back at Blossom with a smile. "How do you feel about a little training?" Blossom stared at the lab in confusion.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Bubbles! Fast ball special!" Buttercup hollered. Bubbles, immediately, formed herself into a perfect ball. Buttercup lifted her with both "hands" and tossed her at Mojo Jojo. With a loud thud, Mojo came crashing to the ground.  
  
"That'll teach ya for thinkin' you can beat us!" Buttercup proudly stated and threw him in the police car. Bubbles landed gingerly behind them.  
  
"That was a great fight!" Bubbles was actually starting to enjoy fighting now that she was around Buttercup more. She still stuck with her pacifist ways once in awhile, though. "We haven't kicked Mojo's butt like that in a while!"  
  
"Ya got that right!" Buttercup agreed, watching the cars turn around and take off. "Let's get goin' ok?" They leaped in the air and took off for home.  
  
Ever since Blossom vanished, Buttercup had to take over as leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles also had to take over a few jobs. It was hard for both of them to manage to handle so many things and still wonder where their sister was.  
  
"Home at last!" Bubbles sighed in relief. "I'm going to take a hot bath!"  
  
Buttercup's face filled with disgust. "Yeah? Well, I'm going to work on my methods in battle." She looked through the corner of her eyes in confusion. "What is happening to me?" She thought.  
  
"Man, Buttercup," Bubbles smiled, "you're soundin' more n' more like Blossom everyday!"  
  
"Don't remind me…" She snickered.  
  
They flew back in the house. It was quiet, for the Professor was in the lab. Bubbles flew ahead of Buttercup and straight to the lab and shut the door behind her. Buttercup stared at a class picture of Blossom that was sitting on a shelf next to hers and Bubbles'. It had her other hair bow on the frame.  
  
Buttercup half smiled, "I guess turning into you isn't so bad." She whispered to the picture as if she were talking to Blossom.  
  
"…And then it wasn't there!" Bubbles was heard coming up the stairs.  
  
"I thought I saw it a few days ago…" The Professor replied and opened the door. "Buttercup?" he called out and walked into the living room.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" She came up from behind him.  
  
"Bubbles said her Leo 'bobbing head' is missing." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Bubbles laughing in the back round. "Do you happen to know where it is?"  
  
She paused and thought a moment. "No… no I don't." She lied.  
  
Bubbles stopped laughing and started to sniffle. "Then, where could he be?" She looked down, "He prob'ly misses me…" She fell silent.  
  
The Professor, still suspicious of Buttercup, walked out of the room, leaving Buttercup and Bubbles to solve the problem. "She'll get it out of her…" he thought.  
  
---------------------  
  
That night, Buttercup crept to her room and looked to see if anyone was near. When no one was coming, she went in and shut the door. She flew to her side of the bed and threw the pillow on the floor revealing the bobbing head. It had super glue on the head, connecting it to the body but making it hard to bob its head. She picked it up and glared at it.  
  
"I hate you!" She yelled acting as if she were strangling it. "You and your stupid head have been nothing but torture to me these past few months and I've had enough!" She looked towards to window and adjusted her arm. "This will end ya!" She threw "Leo" out the open window hard enough to make it fly to "Citysville".  
  
She brushed herself off in pride and went to get ready for bed.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next day, the girls woke up to a loud thud downstairs.  
  
"What was that?" Bubbles jumped.  
  
"I think it was the door but I'm not sure." Buttercup answered. They flew out of bed and opened the door. The Professor ran to the edge of the stairs as soon as he had heard them.  
  
"Girls!" he reached behind his back. "I've got a surprise for you!"  
  
"Leonardo is moving in?" Bubbles asked. "AHH!! Where's the bobbing head?"  
  
"Blossom's here?" Buttercup ignored Bubbles.  
  
"… No, afraid not." He answered. "But, I did find this!" He grabbed something from behind him and threw it at Bubbles. Buttercup's eyes grew in fear.  
  
"LEO!" she exclaimed. "Oh, where have you been?" She happily hugged her super glued bobbing head. Buttercup fell back against the wall in shock.  
  
"Some children told me that there was a bobbing head around the Citysville Bridge that looked just like yours." He happily placed his car keys on his desk. "I guess the 'Lost and Found' posters worked after all!"  
  
Buttercup flew down the stairs and out the door. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
--------------------  
  
Three months had already passed and Blossom had gotten much stronger than before. Not just with her muscles but with her brain.  
  
She had already made it up to level 25 in the training room. The Alt. Professor was helping her every step of the way. He knew she had to get back and that this was the only way to do it.  
  
"I think we can call it a day." He threw his jacket over his shoulder and waited for Blossom. "I've got a surprise for you!"  
  
Blossom flew out of the lab and followed him outside. "What surprise?" She followed him down the street.  
  
"We're going to have to walk there but I guarantee you, we won't have to walk back." He smiled, walking a little faster.  
  
"You mean you're getting over your fear of heights so I can fly you home?" She asked.  
  
"No, nothing that crazy." He cringed. "Something much better."  
  
Blossom tried to figure out what it was all the way there. They both stopped in front of two buildings with the Professor, happily running inside.  
  
"I'll be right out!" He hollered back at her.  
  
"What is he up to?" She thought a moment. Her thinking ended when she saw something too familiar to her. "The Pro X 2000 Golf Clubs!" She whispered to herself. It stood in perfect display through the same window she had remembered it in. "So, that's what he's going to get…" She paused. "But how is it going to get us home?"  
  
A loud motor was heard in the back round. Blossom turned towards the sound to see a 1990 Honda VFR750F ™ Motorcycle. It was the color blue and looked brand new. The Professor walked out of the building holding a Visa ™ in his hand. Smash Mouth's™ "All Star" playing from the store.  
  
Blossom dropped her jaw and flew towards him. "This isn't… yours?" She pointed at the bike.  
  
He grinned and nodded a "yes". A man came out of the store with a measuring tape in his hand. The Professor turned towards him and pointed to Blossom. "This is who I wanted you to measure." He paused. "I want to be sure I got the right size."  
  
The man walked towards Blossom and measured her width and height a couple of times. "Yep, it's the right size but uh," he looked back at the Professor, "you sure you want black?"  
  
"Of course I want black!" he exclaimed. The man nodded and went back in the store.  
  
Blossom turned to the Professor. "What's going on?" she asked. He pointed towards the man coming back out. He had a leather jacket in his hands and gave it to Blossom. It looked like a perfect fit. Blossom's eyes widened as she held HER jacket.  
  
The Professor talked with the man for a few minutes then, put his helmet on. He tossed one to Blossom and she, reluctantly, put it on.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked, impatiently.  
  
Blossom hesitated, "Uh… yeah, I guess so." She hopped on the back of the bike after the Professor. "Are you sure about this?" She looked at the bike from her angle a little more.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be sure?" He started the motor. "I told you we wouldn't be walking home!" he yelled over the sound. Blossom threw on her jacket and held on for dear life as they took off.  
  
---------------  
  
"You won't let me fly you anywhere but you'll ride this thing?!" she yelled back over the sound.  
  
"This isn't so bad." He answered. "Besides, you're a Powerpuff Girl! You should be used to going at these speeds so recklessly."  
  
"Yeah, but I've never been guided by a normal human being!" She replied, getting cutoff by a turn.  
  
"Who said I was normal?" He drove past Townsville Hall and on down the street, through an alley, and up a hill. The sun was starting to set and they had to get back home.  
  
"Just another day with this guy." Blossom thought to herself as they rode home. 


	4. A Day To Remember

It had already been 10 months since the day Blossom went to the other dimension. She was still holding strong and even, getting stronger by the minute from undergoing intense training. Whenever it would get too hard she would just remind herself that it wasn't just for her, it was for her family and all of those that had been affected by that monster. She had to keep going!  
  
"Okay now," The Professor began, "cross your arms and hold them in front of you." He paused to demonstrate. He held his arms in a crossed position and held them in front of him as if he was shielding himself. Blossom did as told. "Now, I want you to concentrate…"  
  
"On what?" She finally spoke up.  
  
"Ok then…" he walked ahead of her and knelt down to face her. "You ungrateful brat! I can't stand being near you much less thinking I actually created you! What went wrong? You're nothing but an overgrown baby! You couldn't last three days in this dimension without me. You are too weak! Einstein would pity your face. If you actually think you're smart take a test with a log and see the IQ scores!"  
  
Blossom's shock went to anger but she still kept her arms crossed and looked him straight in the eyes. "What happened? What is he doing?" She thought, the anger building at every word.  
  
"Why, I've never seen such a dumb little brat!" He went on without any facial expression. "You think you can actually fight this monster for two seconds without running to me?" he stopped for a second and thought of something else to threaten her with. "I hear your sisters are pretty tough? They were probably glad to get rid of you. You were just an eye sore to them. You say they were sick of you the day they left? They're probably celebrating now! Anything to get rid of you! Their annoying…"  
  
She filled with rage.  
  
"Selfish…"  
  
She felt something in her, explode.  
  
"Lazy…"  
  
All she could see was red. His voice started to fade out and then come back into focus with tremendous force. She could see him stand back up and walk a couple feet away. She couldn't help it now; she was too full of rage. What was happening to her? She felt as if she were screaming but she said nothing. Something was taking over.  
  
Suddenly, everything came back into focus. She could see normal colors again and could hear everything well but she noticed a light red glow around her. She felt focused and yet calm.  
  
"Wha… What happened?" She managed to say.  
  
"I'd say that should put you up a couple more levels, Blossom." He smiled and wrote on his clipboard. "What you see glowing is the Chemical X inside of you. The rage that had come over you took over and made you use the Chemical X to its maximum level. You should feel a lot stronger and, basically, ready to take anything."  
  
Blossom looked at her arm, which was glowing. She looked back up at the Professor. "I do!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Great!" He smiled in reply.  
  
------------  
  
The next day they took off from training. Blossom was exhausted from what had happened before and needed time to rest. She knew that that monster would be coming, soon. She had to be prepared for the worst and only hope she could get back home. She missed her real family so much! She was already starting to forget things about them.  
  
Blossom sat in her room, working on her math. She had a lot to do before Monday. Suddenly, she felt something hit her. Rubbing her head, she turned towards the door to see the professor holding his helmet in his right arm and with his left hand, he held his jacket over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to that new shopping center and you're going with me!" He smiled. "I might as well have someone suffer through it with me…"  
  
"Why? You hate shopping." She replied, still working at her math.  
  
"I know but they've got a new Motorcycle shop that has a part I need." He crossed his arms, impatiently. "I'll be outside. Be down there in one minute or else!" He glared happily and ran downstairs.  
  
Blossom threw her pencil down and sighed. "That shopping center is the same one I was at in my dimension before I left." She thought. Shrugging, she buckled her helmet on and grabbed for her jacket. Hearing the Professor's motorcycle honk, loudly: she flew downstairs and out the door.  
  
------------  
  
As soon as they got into the shopping center, the Professor took off into the crowd of people. He had to get the store and out as fast as he could. Blossom flew curiously behind him.  
  
"I've been here before." She giggled to herself. Everything did look all too familiar. They passed the hall where her Professor had been when she left. She looked up through the sky window and figured that's where Buttercup and Bubbles were when it happened.  
  
"Blossom!" A voice was heard, interrupting her trance. Blossom and the Professor turned to see a cop running towards them.  
  
"You've got to help us!" He exclaimed pointing out the door. They all went towards it and looked outside. Blossom's eyes grew, for she was face to face with the monster that had sent her there.  
  
-------------  
  
Back at the Utonium household:  
  
The girls and the Professor are sitting at the dinning room table enjoying their supper. Bubbles, was enjoying it all too well…  
  
"Leo, I can't eat much more!" She said as if having a normal conversation with her "bobbing head". "On the other hand, you're a pig!" She got a spoonful of her potatoes and acted as if it were an airplane, aiming it towards Leo's mouth. She hit it with her spoon making Leo fall off the table and onto the ground.  
  
"Leo! I told you that you are supposed to open your mouth when I'm trying to feed you!" She exclaimed, disappointedly and picked him up and put him back on the table. She tried to make the head "bob" but it had so much super glue on it from it's head coming off that the head, sadly, cocked to one side and fell off the table, again. "Leo!" she exclaimed.  
  
While this went on, from across the table, Buttercup and the Professor stare in shock at Bubbles. They shook their heads, attempting not to laugh when Leo fell of the table, once again.  
  
Bubbles brought him back on the table, in two pieces. Tears filled her eyes and her mouth quivered as she turned to the Professor.  
  
He jumped up from his chair and put his hand on the table, the other pointing at Bubbles. "I am NOT doing CPR on that thing!" He exclaimed as Bubbles wailed. Buttercup fell out of her chair in laughter.  
  
The Professor calmed himself and looked down at Buttercup rolling with laughter on the floor. "Buttercup… go get the Super-Glue." He mumbled. Buttercup wiped her eyes and flew into the living room. They had to keep a supply of Super-Glue all over the house for incidents like that. She gave it to the Professor and flew back to her chair. Bubbles was still wailing.  
  
"Bubbles… give me it." He stated, reaching his hand in her direction. Bubbles pulled him away and cried harder. "I'll only ask this one more time: Give me the bobbing head." Bubbles sniffed and looked and the Professor and back at Leo. She was insulted by Buttercup's laughter. She took the head and the body and gave it to the Professor. She sniffed again and flew back to her chair.  
  
The Professor held the sick looking "Leo". He had fixed him so many times that the glue was over-filling the head. He grabbed the glue in attempt to fix it once again…  
  
-----------------  
  
Blossom grabbed the Professor and tried to get him out of the building. She had been down this road once before and had already known what to do.  
  
"Blossom!" he interrupted her thought. "There's a field on the outside of Citysville, you can fight this thing there. Take me as well."  
  
"But Professor, I don't know if I can without you getting hurt." Blossom replied.  
  
"I'm the only one that knows how to get the computer chip inside of it to send you back. You have to take me!" He exclaimed.  
  
Blossom shrugged at the thought but had no time to decide when the monster, suddenly, appeared behind them. It chased after them giving out a loud roar. "That's him, alright." She thought and crashed through the sky roof. This would be risky but she knew she had to do it. The time had come for her to go back, she just knew it.  
  
They flew out of the city and towards the river with the monster closely behind. It shot something at them hitting Blossom in the back. Her grip loosened on the Professor as she started to dive towards the ground.  
  
"Hey! Snap out of it!" He yelled. She did and went on flying across the land. She was only holding onto him by the shoulders of his jacket. The monster came up to them again and swung a claw at her. She dodged and quickly flew on faster and faster. She would be able to fight him as soon as the Professor was safe.  
  
The field was in sight and it was surrounded by hills. A good enough place for the Professor to hide for the time being. They landed behind a hill with the monster diving ahead of them in an attack, only to crash into the ground in front of them.  
  
The Professor hid in a good spot and sat up against the hill. "The goal will be to, at least, knock him out. This guy will be tough but I know you can handle it. Just remember your training!"  
  
"Right!" Blossom smiled in determination and flew to the monster landing, gracefully, across from it.  
  
The monster stood back up and went for an attack. Blossom dodged and gave it her laser-beam. Sending it flying across the field. It jumped back at an amazing speed and shot a bright light at her. She stood in shock as it exploded when it hit her. She shot across the sky in pain with the monster only a few inches below her. It kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying up. It raced her faster and faster getting in front of her. With it's sharp claws it slashed her, sending her to the ground. With a loud explosion, Blossom lay on the ground.  
  
It laughed and prepared for another attack to finish her off. It started to glow as the wind started to pick up. With a loud holler, it shot another light beam at her creating another explosion.  
  
The Professor watched in horror as he saw what has happening. "Will I witness another Powerpuff Girl death? I can't!" He thought. His hand turned into a fist as he clenched onto a nearby rock. "I trained her well! She just can't die on me!" His head dropped down in defeat. A sudden explosion of red light cut him off. Blossom shot through the smoke and punched the monster with full force. The Professor sighed in relief as he watched Blossom kick-butt!  
  
Blossom fought against the high wind and slammed her foot into the Monster's stomach. She dodged its claw and punched him again and again and again. They both flew through the air faster and higher than the other. Blossom dodged several attacks and flew ahead of it. She landed on the ground only to get smashed into it from the monster. It shot a light beam into the ground where she was, causing an earth-shattering explosion. It jumped back in pride only to jump a little farther from a hard punch from Blossom. She kicked him in the air and quickly used her ice-breath, freezing it completely. She then, flew in the air and dove back down at it with full force making it crash to pieces. She tumbled to the other side of the field and jumped to her feet, ready for anything.  
  
Sure enough, the monster appeared through the smoke. It went for an attack and slashed Blossom making her crash into a hill. She jumped back, eventually: grabbing her right-arm in pain. They both went for an attack, punching each other, rapidly. Blossom flew through the air to get a break when it came after her with a light beam. She fell to the ground and struggled to get back up.  
  
The Professor knew she was in trouble and also, knew that the only way for her to win now, was to use her Chemical X in full force. He knew, though, that it might result into serious injury or even death. She couldn't use too much or she would lose it all giving the monster an advantage to killing her. He thought a moment while they fought.  
  
"Blossom!" He hollered. "If you don't win now, it'll go back and kill YOUR family and friends!"  
  
Blossom heard him all too clearly and got the idea. She landed on the ground and crossed her arms. Once again, she was glowing. The monster seemed unaffected by this and dove after her. Slashing and kicking her. She dodged a few and got sent back from others. She came back with a strong punch putting a dent in its face. They dove after each other again and again: slashing and punching. It was to a point where all that was seen was a red flash or an explosion here and there.  
  
Blossom was suddenly seen crashing to the ground with a thud. She yelped in pain but stopped as she saw the monster dive toward her. With a huge crash, it forced its foot on top of her. She faced the sky and yelled in pain. She couldn't take it anymore. It had her trapped and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard a voice too familiar to her.  
  
"Blossom…" a faint voice spoke.  
  
"Blossom…" another one went.  
  
"…Blossom!" a voice that sounded like Buttercup, exclaimed.  
  
"Blossom!" It sounded like Bubbles.  
  
She was hearing them in her head for some reason. It slowly was snapping her out of her thoughts of defeat.  
  
The Professor saw Blossom trapped. He knew the battle was nearing the end but for whom? He knew Blossom still had a lot of pep left in her. He just wasn't sure if she knew it or not. Quickly, he thought of what to do. He only wished he could run out there and kill the monster himself but he knew he couldn't. He tried his last resort.  
  
"BBBLLLOOOSSSOOOOMMMM!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Blossom responded and flew back into the air. She had no idea how she got out of the situation but was glad that she could.  
  
She flew higher into the air, glowing brightly. Her "hands" glowed, especially as she prepared for an attack. She called this one the "X- Blast". It uses the remaining Chemical X she had, except for the amount she needed to survive, and puts it all into one big blast. She put her hands together, swung them towards the sky then back at the monster with a large amount of light coming from them. It went straight for the monster not giving him a chance to escape and ended it all with a silent explosion.  
  
Blossom couldn't handle what she had done and fell to the ground. The Professor saw her and had to run out to the field. Not noticing the monster exploding near him, he ran to where Blossom was going to land, as fast as he could. He jumped to catch her and knelt back down with his back towards the monster, shielding them both from the explosion.  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
The Professor finally stirred after the dust had blown away. He noticed Blossom was unconscious but she was, still very alive. He gently set her down on the ground, making sure not to move her too much.  
  
After making sure she was okay, he ran towards the debris that was once the monster. He had only hoped that it still had the chip. He used his scanner and guided it over the metal mess. It blinked when he got to one part of it. Throwing the scanner aside, he dug through the metal. It was a real mess and he hoped he could find it. Sparks flew from the wire as he dug through. He smiled as he finally located the chip. He pulled it out and put it, safely, in his pocket.  
  
Making sure had had everything, he ran back towards Blossom and scooped her back up into his arms. He knew he had to get her home and fast.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
I know I'm bad at writing about a fighting scene. Please go easy on the reviews. It's my first shot at it. Thanks! 


	5. The Long Awaited Day

The Professor took off into the hills and out the other side. He had realized that he didn't have his motorcycle around, it was still back at the shopping center. He had to run or walk, whatever he chose, all the way back home. Going to get the bike would be too far off course. He decided to run.  
  
Blossom seemed to be stirring, a little. It wasn't enough to say she was going to be okay. The Professor ran to the bridge between Townsville and Citysville, it was long and only had a few cars passing by, on it. He took off onto the bridge as fast as he could, as if he were racing the passing cars. He knew he had to get Blossom home or she wouldn't make it. He couldn't let that happen. They had come so far to finding a way to get her home and she just couldn't die now! He never thought something this extreme would happen. He did, of course, expect the worse but this was beyond what he thought.  
  
He passed over the bridge and headed into Townsville, still carrying Blossom all the way. He found a Taxi and, quickly, signaled for it. It stopped in front of him and he hopped in.  
  
"How far will six bucks take me?" He said, catching his breath.  
  
"Oh, a few miles..." the driver sat back.  
  
"Well, whatever. Just drive north until we get to six bucks."  
  
"You got it." With that, the driver coasted through the town and had no concern for the passengers: One, out cold and the other breathing heavily. There were only a few cars on the street. Most of the citizens were in their houses, hiding from the monster. They hadn't known it was defeated.  
  
They drove as far as to Townsville Hall and stopped.  
  
"Here we are." He stated. "That'll be six bucks, bro."  
  
"Okay!" He jumped and handed him the money. "Uh, thanks and all that." He tried to smile and got out of the car. The driver, coldly, drove off.  
  
The Professor looked down at Blossom, who was starting to open her eyes. "I've gotta get you home!" he thought. Then, he ran for home.  
  
-----------------------  
  
One hour had passed and Blossom, finally woke. She was sitting, safely, in the lab.  
  
"Wha... What happened?" She said, groggily.  
  
"For one thing, ya gave me quite a scare." The Professor responded walking from behind her with a clipboard in his hand. "Then, there's the little things like you defeating that mechanical-mess of a monster."  
  
"I what?!" She leaped into the air with a large smile.  
  
"Ya sure did!" He winked back at her and glanced back at his clipboard. "The X-Blast, is really what did it, I think. Anyway, it was in pieces after the explosion."  
  
"I remember the explosion but that's it. It's like I blanked out or something." She rubbed her head.  
  
"I would say you `blanked-out'." He responded and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a flat piece of metal and held it in front of her.  
  
She starred for a moment as a smile gradually grew. "The chip?" She looked up at him.  
  
"The one and only." He answered, attaching the chip to a device. "According to my calculations, this chip is the one to get you home." He paused and waited for a reply. Blossom only floated in shock.  
  
"Well, go upstairs and get packed! You are leaving!" He spoke loudly to get her attention.  
  
She could only smile at that moment and just managed to fly out of the lab and into "her" room. The Professor remained standing and put the device and clipboard down. Reality had just hit him in the face: he was going to be all alone, once again.  
  
Blossom went into the room and grabbed a small bag. She only had a few things and she knew she didn't have to take ALL of her black outfits. Just a few for memories.  
  
She flew back a few feet when she actually thought of leaving. She had gotten so used to this place and this dimension, for that matter. She would, probably, never see it again. She snapped out of it and resumed packing.  
  
----------------  
  
A bright flash appeared at the door of the lab. Blossom had her jacket on and a small backpack over her shoulders. She flew up to the Professor and smiled.  
  
"I guess, I'm ready to go." She sighed.  
  
"Did you get everything?" he asked. "You may not be able to come back for it."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." She responded, looking down at the floor. He nodded his head and grabbed for the device but was unable to as Blossom rushed to hug him.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." She said.  
  
The Professor had no idea what to do. He had never been hugged before! "This is crazy!" he thought. "Who would miss me?" He did, however, hug her back.  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss you too." He responded. He really would.  
  
Blossom lifted from the hug and flew back in front of him. "Professor?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Please, do me a favor when I leave."  
  
"What?" he was curious.  
  
"Please," She paused, "create the Powerpuff Girls, again." The Professor's eyes grew at her request. "I know Townsville needs them a lot more than we realize and I know you need them. They wouldn't be the same as your original ones but at least, they could try to make a difference."  
  
"Blossom... I don't think..." He looked away.  
  
"Professor, you have to!" She exclaimed. "I know it'll be for the best. They'll help you and everyone move on!"  
  
Silence filled the room as he thought. Blossom started to worry about her suggestion but she knew it had to be said. He looked at the floor and back at her. "This one, I can't promise you on... but... I'll try." He looked for some kind of approval from his last comment.  
  
A smile, gradually, grew on Blossom's face. "I know you'll make the right decision."  
  
Blossom flew over to where he was pointing but turned back around. "I want to thank you for all that you've done for me." She shrugged. "I don't know if I could have made it this far without you being here to guide me."  
  
"It was an honor." He replied. "I'm very grateful for you coming here, even though it was by an accident. I do believe, however, things happen for a reason and I'm sure this was no exception. Townsville's shaped up a lot in this past year. I'm sure a lot of this would never have taken place if you hadn't come around." He paused and looked up at her. "Thanks."  
  
"All in a day's... er, year's work." She giggled. "You've changed a lot since I met you the first time. You were a real snob, to be honest."  
  
"Hey, no one's perfect." He crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm glad we became friends in the end," She began, "and I hope it all works out for you, here."  
  
"I do, as well and I also hope it works out for you in your dimension. I hope nothing's changed." He replied.  
  
"With my Townsville, I'm sure nothing's changed right down to the daily newspaper." They both giggled and Blossom hopped onto the platform.  
  
He grabbed the device and prepared for her to get ready. With a final hug, she was ready to go. He stepped back and pressed a button on the device causing a bright light to swarm around her.  
  
"Good luck..." he waved.  
  
Blossom turned back to his direction and smiled. "You too." With that, a bright light filled the room and she was gone. The Professor stood there in amazement at how it worked so well. He looked back at a collection of "Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice", that stood neatly in a row next to a large pot.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Blossom appeared back in her dimension with a bright light. She, groggily, opened her eyes, revealing a Townsville that she could never forget: her Townsville. A smile filled her face as she flew into the city. Just like she had said, everything was the same. It was as if she had never left at all but she had, one year ago.  
  
Snow started to fall for it was winter, once again. For once, she was glad to have her jacket.  
  
She flew to a rack of daily newspapers and read one of them. The date was December 24^th 2002. He jaw hung open. The time span between the two dimensions was off. What took her a year in the previous dimension, was actually a year and a month in her dimension. She had left her dimension on November 24^th and it WAS November 24^th in the previous dimension! She had been so busy thinking about getting home that she totally lost track of time.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She thought. "That means, it's Christmas Eve!" She looked up at the clock tower when it read 12 am. A loud bell rang 12 times, echoing through the dark and quiet town. "It's Christmas Day!" She exclaimed and flew out of the city and into the suburban area. All was quiet from everyone sound asleep. Blossom couldn't believe she was gone that long! "Great, I thought a year was bad now it's 13 months!" She thought. "I'm sure they've forgotten about me by now. They probably won't even recognize me." She landed on the side walk and sat down, sinking into her jacket. She wanted to go back so much but she wasn't sure if she would be welcomed there.  
  
"I was getting on their nerves all day, that day." She thought. "Were they glad to see me go?" She looked up at the sky that wasn't as filled with stars as she had hoped. "Maybe I would ruin their holiday if I did comeback." She continued pouting and, finally, snapped out of it when she saw a scuffed up paper land on her bow. She took it off and read it.  
  
"Missing: Name: Blossom Utonium Age: Five Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Red Description: The leader of the Powerpuff Girls; She wears a large, red hair bow and a hair clip." That was all that was left of the description but there was a small picture of her below. The rest of the paper was to dirty and torn to read.  
  
She put the paper down. "They do miss Me." She thought. With a sigh of relief, she stood up and let the paper fly away in the wind. Looking at what she was wearing she thought, "I barely fit the description of me, anymore. That Professor had me where all black." She smiled. "They won't expect a gothic looking Blossom for Christmas." She still had her black dress on and her black leather jacket. The only things that remained "red" were her eyes and her hair bow and of course, her hair.  
  
She used her super-vision to take a look at the clock that had already read 2 am. She focused her eyes, again and flew off to her house. She hadn't seen it in so long. Although, the other Professor's house looked pretty much, the same. Only a few things were missing.  
  
A few minutes had passed and she landed at the door. Her heart filled with joy as she, quietly, entranced the house. She shut the door, lightly, and flew in; being sure not to make a sound. She saw that the Christmas tree was up and every present was set out.  
  
"Well, Santa came through for me, this year." She thought. "He put me in a dimension where that Professor's only goal was to get me back home. Then, it conveniently worked out for me to return to my family on Christmas. It looks like Santa gave me the gift of my family and friends and I'll never forget it and how much it means to me."  
  
She flew up the stairs and peeked into her room. A tear came to her eyes when she saw her sisters, peacefully sleep. She hadn't realized till just then, how much she missed them. She noticed that her spot on the bed wasn't moved: It remained open.  
  
Blossom heard the Professor snore, loudly and went to his room to check on him. She peeked through his door. It was him, all right. She giggled to herself and flew down the stairs. Knowing she didn't have much time, she slipped off her back pack and lay it on the couch, in the living room. She then, removed her jacket and placed it, neatly, on top of the bag. She knew the Professor wouldn't approve of the dress she was wearing, too much but she also realized the jacket would be worse. She'd save that until later.  
  
A light, suddenly, turned on in the hall near her. Blossom hid behind the wall of the living room. She didn't see anyone coming so she made a break for it to the kitchen. She only wanted to be seen at the right time.  
  
Flying through the side entrance of the kitchen she froze when she heard the other kitchen door open. She couldn't find a place to hide fast enough for Buttercup had flown through the door. Buttercup couldn't see her sister in front of her until she turned on the light. Her eyes grew.  
  
"Bl..." Buttercup got cut-off as Blossom threw her "hand" over her mouth.  
  
"Shh..." Blossom smiled.  
  
"Blossom!" Buttercup whispered. She had no idea what to say. It had been so long since she had seen her sister and, now, here she was. "How... how did you get here? When?" Buttercup grabbed her Blossom for a hug. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Well, since I'll probably have to end up telling Bubbles and the Professor, you're going to have to wait for an explanation." She whispered back, returning the hug.  
  
Buttercup pulled away, almost like she just snapped out of her shock. "All right, I really want to hear about it, though." She smiled back and hugged her sister again. "I'm just so glad you're back!"  
  
"Yeah, me too." Blossom replied. "I really missed you guys a lot."  
  
Talking from another room interrupted them.  
  
"... I wonder what Santa broughted me!" Bubbles excitedly, spoke.  
  
"It's `brought' and I'm not sure. You'll have to check." The Professor replied with a yawn. "Buttercup?! Where are you?"  
  
Buttercup hid Blossom by the wall, just in case. "Uh, just a sec Professor: I'll be out in a minute! You don't have to wait for me!" She exclaimed back at him from the door. Blossom sat on top of the sink wondering what her sister was up to.  
  
"Oh, okay." He replied.  
  
"Hurry up!" Bubbles yelled back.  
  
"I will." Buttercup replied. No more was said.  
  
Blossom couldn't believe her ears. She was actually back with her family. She hadn't heard her sisters' voices in so long! Although, she'd seen the "Professor"; it just wasn't her Professor. The Alternate Professor was more like a friend to her, than anything.  
  
Buttercup flew to where Blossom sat.  
  
"Okay, we're goin' to go out there, now." She began. "I want ya to hide behind me `til I introduce you, all right?"  
  
"Right!" Blossom replied and tried to hide behind her sister. She was hidden perfectly, except for her hair bow.  
  
"Oh, that'll be no problem." Buttercup replied and took it from Blossom. She, then, hid it behind her back. "We ready?"  
  
"I think so." Blossom replied. She could hardly wait to see her family. She was too excited to stand it much longer.  
  
They both flew out into the main room where the Professor and Bubbles were. He sat on a chair while Bubbles sat as close to her pile of presents as she could. She practically drooled over them. They both turned their heads to Buttercups' direction as she entered with Blossom, well hidden, behind her.  
  
"Hi." She spoke, nervously but very excited. "I've got a surprise for the both of you. Actually, it was as much of a surprise to me as it will be too you if not, more. You both should be sitting because this is a big one."  
  
The Professor and Bubbles looked at each other, confused but a little anxious as to what the surprise would be. They had no idea. They both turned back to Buttercup and waited.  
  
"Okay." She sighed and quickly flew beside Blossom and, as fast as she could, returned her hair bow to her head. Blossom floated with her arms crossed and a big smile. She was too excited to speak.  
  
Both the Professor and Bubbles' jaws dropped. They rubbed their eyes wondering if they were seeing things but they weren't. She was still there. Silence filled the room as none of them could speak.  
  
"Bl... Blossom?" The Professor, finally, managed to say. "Honey, is that really you?"  
  
"Sure is..." She let her arms fall to her side. A moment of silence ended when he jumped and rushed over to her. He pulled her to him for a hug.  
  
Bubbles continued to sit with her mouth wide open. She kept thinking she was seeing things but she wasn't. Before Blossom had come back, she kept having dreams about her returning and the Professor had always told her that the chances of her coming back were decreasing as time slipped away. She snapped out of it and flew over to join them.  
  
"I can't believe you're back! I don't care how you came back I'm just glad you are. I can't tell you how much I've missed you!" Said the Professor, still holding Blossom.  
  
"And I can't tell you how much I needed to hear that." Blossom replied. "I've missed you, too." They, finally, let go and before Blossom could say anything, Bubbles flew to her with tears. Blossom prepared herself to be slammed into a wall, witch was what happened. Bubbles gave her a big hug.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you, too." Blossom gasped for air being crushed by her overjoyed sister.  
  
"I can't believe it!" She cried. "I have my sister back!" When Blossom was, finally, able to breathe, she returned the hug.  
  
Bubbles let go and flew towards the Professor. Blossom sat on a near chair and, wearily, rubbed her arm. She had just learned that when it came to gentle, the Powerpuff Girls did not qualify.  
  
The rest of the day was focused on catching up with her family. She had missed so many things in their lives and so have they in hers. She had so many things to tell them about the other dimension and the Professor that took care of her while she was there. They were most interested in her stories about them both.  
  
Blossom had also learned about Buttercup's many desperate times against the "Leo bobbing-head". The Professor, too, had to agree he was a little annoyed with it.  
  
Buttercup wore Blossom's jacket the rest of the day when she found it. Bubbles hated the fact that it was leather.  
  
As the entire day passed, however, they all knew one thing:  
  
It was the best Christmas they ever had.  
  
----------------------   
  
That night, Blossom sat on the roof of her home in her original dress but with her jacket on. She finally got it away from Buttercup.  
  
It was a colder night but she had to get out to think. So much had happened in that day. Thankfully, it was all-good, except for maybe one thing.  
  
"I wonder how the other Professor is doing." She thought. "Did he get the chance to create the Girls, yet?" She just had to know.  
  
Suddenly, something caught her eye. She looked up to see the sky filled with bright stars. However, three particular stars, seemed to stand out more than the rest. When she looked a little closer, the stars revealed the colors: Blue, Green, and Pink. As she noticed this, they "flew" off and disappeared. From that she just knew, he had created them.  
  
A picture fell out of her pocket and onto the roof. Blossom, quickly, grabbed it and held it in front of her. It was an I-Zone(TM) picture of her and the Alternate Professor. She had quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the area the camera would capture. It was a rather funny picture because you could tell he didn't expect it. It was a good one, though.  
  
She smiled at it and pulled off her hair bow. She opened the opposite loop from the one where the other picture was in, and inserted the picture. She absolutely would never get rid of her hair bow, again.  
  
THE END  
  
PLEASE, tell me what you thought of the story. This is my first fic so, please, go easy on the reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! ^_^ 


End file.
